Silver
Silver is the rival from the Generation II Pokemon Games (Gold/Silver/Crystal). He is based mostly on the game script, but he may adopt a miscellaneous trait or two from his manga (Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Special) counterpart. Personality Silver is, both on the top layer and underneath it all, a bit of a jerk. He has a fixation on being the strongest there is, and will do anything and step on anyone to reach that end. Though he seems cold and unfeeling, he's very temperamental and aggressive, often being rude and forceful to the people around him. He is, at his core, a bully, and has no problem crushing other peoples' feelings in order to meet his own needs. Unlike most children his age, he seems constantly angry, frustrated or otherwise distant, rarely opening himself up to show further emotions. He's driven by his goal to wipe out the weak, and challenges those of authority or power in order to test their strength. And if they show weakness, he disrespects them further and works to undermine them as well. However, if they are powerful and show little to no weakness to him, he respects them and their space, giving them his own silent praise by ignoring or avoiding them and going after other weaklings. He always remains relatively silent on the how or why he hates the weak, but when asked, will easily share his loathing for them. Following his reform, however (which has yet to follow through in the roleplay), Silver begins to slowly show signs of softening up and becoming more aware to the needs of others. Despite his obvious improvement, there is also obviously further room to improve, as he still shows signs of being irritable, aggressive or otherwise antisocial. He slowly begins to understand that he will never progress if he does not reform his ways, he will never accomplish his dream of becoming the strongest. Background The son of rich Italian purebloods, his father supposedly being the leader of a massive underground mafia of sorts called Team Rocket, Silver is a naturally hateful and distrustful child. At a cursory glance, he seems to have adopted the typical pureblood biases, but he makes it clear that he rather strongly hates people like Team Rocket or the Death Eaters, finding them weak and pointless. Specifically, he reiterates that people like that act tough in a group but are weak when they are cornered. It's unclear who his mother is, or if his father is in fact the man named Giovanni, but at the very least it is clear that Giovanni has custody of Silver at the moment. From a young age, Silver displayed a unique aptitude for dueling and magical combat, and had a natural talent for using strong combat spells. At home, he was trained in proper dueling and magical combat with a dummy wand, in order to hone his skills before he began learning magic. As he got older, he became fixated heavily on developing these skills to become stronger than anyone else. Even at the tender age of eleven, his dueling skills are remarkable, and he learns incredibly fast - it comes from being trained at home. Relationships Gold He irritates Silver. The worst part is how persistent he is. And even worse than that is his cluelessness - he isn't even AWARE of how pathetic he is, and it drives Silver up the wall. Ciel Phantomhive Silver somewhat respects him. He's yet to see proof that he's as hard-working and useful as he claims, of course, but he's heard a wisp of his name before and can guess that he's being honest. Anise Tatlin She irritates Silver. But beyond that, she unsettles him. She's not straightforward, and it aggravates Silver further. Trivia -In his canon, Silver is not explicitly known to be Giovanni's son. However, it's supported very strongly with a lot of evidence, and in the Pokemon Special manga version, Giovanni IS his father. -Silver is surprisingly adept at dueling, despite having never cast spells before. -He's also painfully terrible with children and animals. -His birthday is December 24th -His bloodtype is AB -He has an owl named Noctowl, after the pokemon from his generation. See Also To be filled in External Links To be filled in